A Name
by where the wind blows
Summary: "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan... Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time..." What memories did run through Ben's head as he answered Luke that day?  Non-Slash


**Disclaimer: Nothing, sorry. **

**A/N: I wrote this while watching ****A New Hope,**** so hopefully it is good! **

**Summary: "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan... Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time..." What memories did run through Ben's head as he answered Luke that day? Non-slash **

**A Name **

"This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Ah, he claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan... Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time..."  
"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead."  
"Oh, he's not dead... Not yet."  
"You know him?"  
"But of course I know him. He's me." ~Star Wars: A New Hope

"…Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours?" the boy asked sitting on the ground peering up at me through the still settling dust.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan…"

"_Obi-Wan!" The crèche master said with a soft smile on her face "Please put those down." _

_I looked up at her and allowed the blocks, which had been floating in the air to settle back onto the floor. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi! Just what do you think you are doing!"_

_I looked at Bant from where I sit in the tree, swinging my feet and laughing. _

_()_

"_Oafy Wan!" laughed Bruck Chun as I fall on my face. "Need someone to help to get down those stairs clumsy?" _

_()_

"_Young Kenobi, Tell me before you leave you will," Master Yoda scolded me as he leds me back to the Temple. _

_I answer in a dull tone, annoyed that I had been unable to get a good look at the street performers_

_()_

"_Obi!" screams __Garen in exasperation "I'm starving hurry up!" _

_I pull on my boot, a little too hard for I end of toppling off the sleep couch. Garen's laughter reaches my ears. _

_()_

"_Kenobi! Will you please stay still!" Screams a healer as she wraps bandages around my injured hand. I groan thinking how stupid it was to trying that new jump without someone there to watch me… _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi you are to be sent to the __Agricultural Corps__."_

_()_

"_Obi-Wan, thats your name right?"_

_I try to remember as I look at the man before me, but I don't have a name anymore… not one that's worth anything anyway. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi will you be my Padawan?"_

_()_

"_Obi-Wan get up your going to be late for your classes. Again!" calls my master. I spring out of bed and run out the room. I wasn't late last time… by much._

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi!" I turn and look at him a cheeky grin on my face. "You will pay for this." I scream and run around the back of the couch. Qui-Gon Jinn splutters in indignation as he wipes the batter from his beard. That's what he gets for trying to make me cook!_

_()_

"_Obi-Wan!" the voice is heavy and scared. I crack open my eyes, I can only see out of one, I blink the other closed so the blood does not get in. "It's alright," My master soothes "It's all going to be alright." _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan! You're going to kill us!" I laugh and turn the speeder sharply again narrowly avoiding an oncoming shuttle. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Promise me…." _

_I promised him before I break down in tears. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan?" _

_I correct him. It's Master now_

_()_

"_Obi-Wan, where is your Padawan?" _

_I tell them I don't know, but in truth I know. He had the day off, he is with his wife. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan you betrayed me!" _

_I tell him I didn't, but it doesn't matter. _

_()_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, go you must." _

_I nod for I can say nothing. _

"Obi-Wan... Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time..."

**So I am not sure how many of you will like this… just something I whipped up really fast… I wanted to do another one-shot and this just popped into my head! It's a short little thing really… but let me know what you think and REVIEW! Also if you have any ideas I am thinking about making some of these into longer stories… so let me know which ones you liked best! **


End file.
